


Coming Home

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's had a long day at work and he just can't wait to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a short domestic fluff drabble based on this prompt from otppromts' tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP coming in from a rainstorm, soaked to the bone and shivering. Person B greets them at the door and wraps them up in a blanket to warm them up. Person A soon discovers that Person B has also drawn a hot bath and made some hot chocolate for Person A. Does Person A appreciate this, or are they annoyed because they don’t like being babied?
> 
> You know Aomine would love (no, NEEDS) to be babied practically 24/7.
> 
> (Also, I just can't come up with a good name for this. It is what it is, at this point.)

Aomine Daiki hated the rain. He hated feeling damp. He hated how on days when it rained it was like a chill sunk into his bones and he just couldn’t get warm. And on today, of all days, his umbrella had busted, the wind having torn the old device apart. He was now trudging miserably down the sidewalk back to his house after a ten hour shift at the station. The only good thing was that he didn’t have work the next day.

Aomine shivered, pulling his keys from his pocket and trying to keep the rain out of his eyes for long enough to find the right one. He didn’t even flinch as another lightning strike flashed followed by a boom of thunder; he was just too exhausted to startle. 

As Aomine took his first step into the house, he sighed with relief. Finally, he was home. He just stood there for a moment, dripping all of the floor, knowing Kagami was probably going to be pissed at him for dragging in all the water—not the mention he was almost an hour later than usual thanks to missing his usual train. 

His eyes slid open slowly as he heard the sound of footsteps in their apartment, followed by the appearance of his redheaded boyfriend. Kagami wasn’t preparing to yell at him for being late, though. Instead, there was a smile on his lips as he stepped forward with a couple towels in his hands. 

“I’m home,” Aomine murmured, smiling tiredly. 

“Welcome back,” Kagami responded, dropping one towel on the floor which Aomine stepped on after kicking off his shoes. Kagami put the other towel over his own shoulder as he moved to unbutton Aomine’s soaked uniform, letting the wet cloth drop to the ground before wrapping the towel around his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to soak up some of the water and warm him up a bit. 

“Thanks,” Aomine stated, reaching for his boyfriend’s face and pulling him close for a slow kiss. Kagami returned it, his hands moving to take off Aomine’s work belt. 

“I drew you a bath,” the redhead told him as their lips separated. Aomine raised a brow before grinning happily, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close, getting him damp in the process. 

“God, I love you,” he exhaled against the other’s neck, feeling the other chuckle as he finally had Aomine stripped down to his underwear. 

“Go get in the bath. I’ll get you some warm clothes,” Kagami instructed him, pulling away with an affectionate smile on his face. Aomine was quick to do as he was told, looking over his shoulder and smirking as Kagami gave him a pat on his ass as he passed. The redhead just smirked, winking at him before heading to their room to get him some clothes. 

Aomine groaned as he slipped into the hot water, leaning back and letting his eyes slide shut. This was bliss. 

“Not too hot, is it?” Kagami asked, setting a change of clothes on counter before moving to sit on the floor outside the tub, reaching out to run his fingers through the damp blue locks. 

“Nah, it’s perfect,” Aomine breathed out, feeling his tense muscles liquidating as he spoke, his body becoming boneless as he slid a few more inches into the water. Kagami smiled, brushing the strands a few more times before standing once more and walking out the room. 

Once Aomine had been in the bath for a while, he slowly moved to stand, knowing if he stayed much longer he’d probably just fall asleep right there in the tub. Smirking lightly, he toweled off, slipping on the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt Kagami had brought him. Then he walked through the living room, leaning against the doorway to see Kagami moving about in the kitchen, his back to him. The younger man found himself both wanting to wrap his arms around his precious redhead, ravishing him senseless for his thoughtfulness, and wanting to just take his hand and lead him to bed so they could go to sleep. He exhaled contentedly. 

Kagami looked over his shoulder, smiling at him as he turned around to reveal two steaming cups of hot chocolate topped with whip cream. Aomine grinned like a kid, though his eyes remained lidded with exhaustion. Softening his smile, Kagami handed one to him before leading him to their room. He set his own cup down as he began moving to make the other comfortable, setting up their bed for proper nesting and turning on the tv for a small amount of light and background noise. Aomine took a timid sip of the hot liquid in his cup, trying to prevent his tongue from being scorched, moaning lightly as the taste hit his tongue. Kagami threw him a smirk before finally climbing into bed himself, turning off the light and changing the channel of the tv to some stupid sitcom rerun. He grabbed his cup once more, pressing against Aomine’s side. The younger leaned against him further, warmth surrounding him as Kagami put an arm around him. He hummed sleepily, sipping as the hot chocolate and feeling like life could not get any more perfect at that moment. 

“You’re the best,” Aomine informed Kagami, as if he hadn’t done so before, voice slurring a bit as the day’s fatigue caught up with him. Kagami chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head. 

“You sound drunk,” Kagami teased him lightly, 

“You should do this every night,” Aomine stated, taking another sip of his drink. He was already half-asleep, having not opened his eyes since Kagami had put his arm around him. 

Kagami laughed again, playing with Aomine’s hair as he gulped down the rest of his drink and set the empty cup on the nightstand. “Don’t get too used to it,” he murmured. 

Aomine just hummed, finishing his own drink and feeling Kagami’s fingers slipping between his, taking the cup. He heard the other set it down before turning the tv off and they both slid further into the bed. The younger pressed close to the other, wanting to feel the living furnace that was his boyfriend of six years on as much of his skin as possible. 

“Goodnight, Daiki,” Kagami whispered into his hair, holding him close and running a hand up and down the other’s back soothingly. 

“‘Night, Taiga. Love you,” Aomine responded, words slurring with unconsciousness just around the corner, giving one last sigh of contentment before giving up his hold on consciousness. 

Kagami spent a few minutes just lying there, feeling the other’s breath on his chest and running his fingers idly across his skin. As his eyes slid shut, all he could see was the news report from earlier today, the one about the police officer that had been shot. He remembered the flash of panic followed by relief once he realized it hadn’t been Aomine. He held the other closer, brow furrowing for a moment before he eased his hold, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Maybe he could stand to be affectionate more often, especially considering the nature of their jobs. 

“I love you too, Daiki,” Kagami finally whispered into the night air, letting himself give into sleep as well, following his lover.


End file.
